


Pour Encourager Les Autres

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe: Angel's rule the world, Alternate universe: Human Slaves, Captain of the Guard Castiel, King Michael, M/M, Mate Bonding, Mating, Metatron Being a Dick, Prostitute Dean, Rebel leader Lucifer, Second in command Gabriel, Side character Mpreg, Slave Sam, Sorta loosely based on Hunchback of Notre dame, Thief Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1482, In a world run by angels, humans live as second class citizens forced to live on streets, live lives as slaves to angels or sell themselves as Crowley's whores. </p><p>When Castiel Novak is hired to be captain of the guard, meets a young prostitute named Dean on the streets of the city. He finds himself more and more drawn to the charming human, who wants nothing more than to find his missing brother, they find themselves growing closer with every encounter. </p><p>As the world around them seems only to worsen with the threat of Genocide and war, they realize more and more that their paths in life only seem to lead to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spare change

 

**Castiel's POV:**

 

 

 

"Sir? Spare change?" A voice called.

Blue eyes darted to the small human boy who held out his hands cupped towards him. The child swallowed nervously as he asked the man on the black horse, the blue eyes instantly darted towards his bag pulling out a few coins ready to drop the change into the boy's hands as a voice startled them causing their attention to turn to the man.

"Coins only encourage them to stay." The man laughed. "I would recommend against it." Blue eyes looked to the man, scanning the golden metal armor that showed his status and power as well as his two silent companions who appeared to be his back up behind him. "You must be Castiel Novak, our new protector, captain of the guard." Ignoring the man, blue eyes opened his hand dropping the change into the child's hands before the child nervously bolted away.

"That I am." The blue eyes admitted petting his horse's head, before turning back to the man. "Your name?"

"Gabriel May." The man started watching the kid go. "Second in command."

"Sounds like we will be working closely with each other." Castiel started noticing Gabriel hadn't stopped watching where the child had gone. "Have something to say?"

"You have a lot to learn about our city, sir," Gabriel stated as he clicked his horse to start moving as Castiel followed. "Where do you come from?"

"A small city. Yerma." Castiel stated as Gabriel nodded.

"Are there Humans where you come from?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"No. Most lived in the forest in very small settlements but they avoided our cities." Castiel admitted as Gabriel turned a corner.

"In our town, humans...infect our cities. Our holy home, the city of our lord has been infected with god's imperfections. Our job is to control the population, in all due respect sir. They belong in zoos, in the outskirts of the city or in homes in honored servitude-" Gabriel said coldly as castiel cut him off.

"Don't coward behind fancy words, admit it. You mean living as slaves." Castiel stated as Gabriel sighed but said nothing.

"It is our king's orders we clean up the streets," Gabriel mumbled after a long time of silence. "Like it or not, Michael calls the shots." Castiel breathed out air he held in his chest, he was right he knew it. Michael was the king of the angels, his word was law, nothing changed that, especially in the city of angels, The holiest city.

"Like it or not..." Castiel mumbled his armor clanged as he followed behind him bring the horse to a quicker speed following Gabriel closer as they road to the castle as they rode down an alley, Gabriel heard the sound of laughter in the late night air which gained his attention. He halted before moving down another alley towards the noise as five men lazed about on some crates.

"Street rats." Gabriel mumbled under his breath, Castiel's eyes moved to the type of clothing these men wore. Genie pants hugged their hips, some wore shirts but the others just had open vests, all were bare foot, but all sported very slight amounts of jewelry. "Move it along, whores. You know better than to sell yourself so close to the church. You take your kind and head to the outskirts." 

The men stopped laughing as most of them tensed and stood as though ready to bolt, but one man, remained relaxed lightly started to strum on a small guitar.

"You know, it's rude to assume we are whores." The man strummed his hands against the guitar. Castiel eyed the man, the red vest on his toned chest, the white of his pants that hung to his ankles above the dirty muddy feet, his hair disheveled, which brought out the single golden small hoop earring and the golden bracelet that jingled on his wrist. He didn't acknowledge them by looking up, as he continued to play as Gabriel climbed off his horse.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel commented obviously annoyed with the attitude.

"I said it's rude. Maybe we are just friends enjoying the night in this fine city. I don't assume you work in the circus because your height-" the man yelped as Gabriel twisted his arm, as he grabbed the street rat's chin, banged the man's head back into the brick wall enough to hurt like a bitch with Gabriel's angel strength. The man breathed angrily as he hissed the pains, as Gabriel twisted his arm enough to show a tattoo on his wrist, a dark blue star.

"See this mark? That's Crowley's mark. The mark of a whore, boy. If I offered you a quarter, you'd bend over for me right now, like the whore you are-" Gabriel growled as he gripped the man's chin so hard, castiel thought it could snap but Gabriel didn't expect castiel grabbed Gabriel's hand twisting it. Gabriel cried out letting the man go, as the man yanked his wrist close rubbing it as the other street rats took off.

"Enough." Castiel started moving in front of the man as Gabriel moved to attack castiel but the other men held him back.

"You protect this human scum?!" Gabriel snapped.

"Cool down! Head to the castle. I will make sure they clear out." Castiel eased.

"Sir!" Gabriel growled.

"Now," Castiel said sternly, Gabriel huffed as he got on his horse riding away with his men leaving the street rat and castiel. Castiel sighed as he turned his attention to the human whose wrist was turning color. "I'm sorry about him." Castiel softly moved to touch his wrist a bright light came from the angel's hand as the human stood amazed, Confused by his kindness. As the street rat moved his healed wrist, slightly gaping at him. "I'm also sorry he called you a whore."

"Don't be. I am one." The man stated leaning back amused by the angel. "He was right about me. I just didn't appreciate the assumption." The angel's eyes met his green ones, which twinkled with curiosity. "...you're not from here are you."

"I was. Once." The angel stated glancing over him. "But I left a long long time ago."

"I forget you angels live forever." The man breathed. "I must not even be a flicker in your lifespan..." The man licked his lips as though taking that in as he looked at the angel with the silver armor, the tousled black hair, and the unwavering blue eyes.

"I never forget a face," Castiel stated softly receiving a small smile.

"Why did you help me?" The man asked.

"Because that's even a question," Castiel stated as the man blinked at him.

"I...like that answer." The man smiled standing up as he walked towards the angel. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Castiel Novak." The angel spoke following the jingle of his bracelets as the man walked. "May I ask yours?" The man's hands softly touched Castiel's shoulders as Castiel's eyes stayed focused on him, as the man slid his arms around Castiel's neck.

"I don't kiss and tell." The man smiled a tease of words as he slid his lips against the angel's lips.

Castiel felt the human's soft lips press against his, and he tensed not knowing how to react to his first kiss with a human. Though the human half expected this as he softly pulled away after a couple minutes, smiling at him as he glanced at the angel's eyes than lips as though hoping for more, but he pulled away sliding himself away from the angel.

"Thanks for the rescue, Cas." He waved lightly not looking back at him as he disappeared down the alley, castiel watching him go as he went.

 

 

 __________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV:**

 

 

"If it isn't Cassie." The king smirked as castiel walked in as Gabriel angrily glared at him as castiel bowed. "Gabriel was just telling me of your...adventures."

"He wanted them away from the church, they are gone," Castiel stated standing. "I just did it a different way."

"Which is why I asked you here." Michael smiled as Gabriel frowned. "I need your logic and Gabriel's strength to accomplish the wills of my city."

"My lord!" Gabriel growled as Michael silenced him, Gabriel silence came with an angry bow and storming off. Michael flinched at the sound of the door with amusement.

"Forgive him. He's loyal but stubborn." Michael stated. "But he does what he thinks is right."

"I don't fault him," Castiel stated. "He seems like a good man."

"One of the best." Michael smiled.

"Now, curiosity has gotten the best of me and I can't help but wonder why you called me here as your right hand," Castiel questioned.

"It had to be you," Michael told him but castiel found that leaving more questions then answers. "Now, I'm sure you're tired from your trip. I have set up housing for you in the city, please. Rest. Start tomorrow bright and early with Gabriel."

"Yes, sir..." He started to walk away but paused. "...And what are the wills of your city?" Castiel found himself asking as Michael smiled at him like he was the cat that ate the canary.

"Purity." Michael leaned back in his chair as castiel walked away questioning the visit and the cryptic messages.

 

 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel's POV:**

 

 

 

 

Gabriel opened the doors to his home, with a small breath as he stripped the heavy metal armor with exhaustion, as he rubbed his face. He laid the armor carefully and quietly on the table as light vibrations of the metal clanging quietly echoed in the silence of the dark room when a slight noise made him look up from his hands.

"Gabe? What's the matter?" Came the soft mumble from the darkness as a tall stumbling figure resting against the wall, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as though it would make it go away. Gabriel blinked softly, guilt in his eyes as he stood as he cupped the tall man's face.

"Sam...I'm sorry for waking you, my love." He leaned up on his tippy toes kissing his lips softly.

If anyone asked Gabriel he was single, an angel with no mate, that he was waiting for his future wife and mate to find him. Sam's hand slid around his waist tiredly as the giant man kissed him back. In the small little place called home, he was madly and terribly in love with his male giant human slave. Everything about this was wrong, human, gay- but Gabriel found himself not caring when it came to his lover.

"What's wrong my love?" Sam mumbled breaking the kiss to rub noses. "You seem upset."

"Just... Stupid work things." Gabriel mumbled bringing a kiss hard against his human's lips.

"Avoiding?" Sam mumbled tiredly, which made Gabriel remember it was a human necessity for sleep, though for Gabriel it was a casual pleasure and a way to pass the time. He never used to sleep till he slept with Sam, waking up next to Sam. Watching him sleep. Feeling him.

"Forget it, my love. You're tired. You slaved away all day, and I'm sure you'd like a little more than three hours sleep." Gabriel mumbled as he kissed him again.

"But, I don't like you upset." Sam was silenced by a kiss, as he felt himself being led back to bed. Sam willingly climbed back into bed as he felt Gabriel's arms wrap around him.

"Sleep, my love. I'm tired." Gabriel mumbled closing his eyes trying to avoid what made him upset.

"You're so dead if you think you can avoid this," Sam mumbled as Gabriel chuckled knowing he couldn't escape this. "We are talking in the morning about this."

"Alright." He mumbled kissing Sam's neck as he curled against him. The feel of Sam's chest evening out softly drifted him to sleep like a lullaby.

 

 

 __________________________________________________________

 

 

**Gabriel's POV:**

 

 

 

Gabriel woke to an empty bed, which he used to. Sam was always early to rise, and Gabriel was not. The smell of fresh meat cooking over the hearth in the middle of his home, Gabriel stretched as he made his way out of bed, moving to dress, he walked out of his bedroom sliding on his shirt. As Sam hummed to himself, the humming only stopping as he heard Gabriel enter.

"Spill." Sam started cutting some vegetables from the garden.

"It's nothing. It's the new guy." Gabriel sat at the fire. "I just, I have been loyal to the king for years and he let's some fallen angel be his right hand-!"

He bit his lip as he rolled himself out like a cat as he laid on his stomach. Sam placed some food in front of the angel as Sam sat on Gabriel's back moving to touch his muscles, with oils he saved as he heard Gabriel purr in satisfaction.

"This is how you seduced me the first time." Gabriel chuckled.

"Ah, yes. I recall." Sam mumbled his french accent hinted in his English. "It was after your stomach wound, It had taken longer to heal. I offered medicine my tribe once used to heal, and massaged it into your wound. I remember how beautiful you looked, how you stared into my eyes as I worked your muscles and flesh..." Sam bit his lip playfully. "I remember accidentally rolling my hips into yours...I remember your moan, your stare. My breathing hitching. Staring into my eyes as you slid your hands up my legs and hips as you slowly moved my hips to give it a soft rock again testing the waters-"

"Babe." Gabriel whined, as he turned to look at Sam.

He saw Sam smiling at him, wearing the slave fabrics that clung to his skin. Thin leather clung snugly to his body, though the dark brown looked beautiful on Sam, these were the clothes of slaves. The only type of clothes slaves was able to own unless they were sold as goods like prostitutes. Though Gabriel wanted nothing more than to buy the most expensive clothes for Sam but the fear of their relationship being discovered stopped him.

Though Sam knew nothing of these thoughts, of Gabriel's wishes to spoil him, to want the world to know of their love...and the harsh fear and insecurities that kept him from doing so. Gabriel moved to flip over, holding Sam to his body as Sam leaned down mumbling dirty words in French as he cupped Gabriel's face kissing him laughing enjoying their time together.


	2. Strumming

 

 

**Castiel's POV:**

 

 

 

Castiel walked down the city streets, the city alive with angel's shopping, human slaves following close by holding baskets of clothes and some even alone shopping for their masters. He walked around not sporting the armor, this morning, he was a normal citizen looking to buy some food for his new home. The king had given him for coming here, much better and larger than his home before. He picked up a peach examining it as vendors yelled around him trying to get customers to buy their wares as children's laughter caught his attention as the strums of a guitar picked up.

He watched as the man from last night strummed lazily on his guitar, and angel children danced to the music, parent's sometimes yanking the children away disgusted. Others let their children play before throwing petty change into a basket near his feet and leading them away. He laid in the shade half asleep, a hat laid over his closed eyes as he sat cross legged leaned uncomfortably back against a tree stump.

Castiel walked over curiously looking at the man, as the man hummed to himself unaware of the presence of the man. Castiel dug into his pockets, tossing a few generous coins into the hat, causing the man to open one of his eyes. Castiel watched the man eyed him curiously before the smirk came on his face and he closed his eye again strumming his guitar more playfully.

"You know it's hard to be mysterious if you keep bumping into me." He stated as castiel smiled.

"Well, maybe if you were actually mysterious, we wouldn't have this problem," Castiel stated earning a laugh from the man, as he pushed his hat up looking at castiel.

"Cute." The street rat smiled up at him, castiel offered his hand to help him up as he took it jumping up he collected his basket of coins.

"Cute enough to get a name?" Castiel asked curiously as green eyes seemed to playfully look him up and down.

"Nope." Green eyes smiled starting to walk away, but castiel softly followed stepping in front of him cutting him off.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have to arrest you." Castiel stated teasingly as the street rat leaned against the wall.

"Arrest me?" The man clicked his tongue smirking.

"If I remember correctly, that is the church." He pointed at the building a street away. "And you know the rules."

"Oh? Well then if that's what you must do." The man nodded playfully as castiel smiled.

"Well...I think I can look past this. For a simple deal." Castiel stated causing the street man to laugh at him.

"Surely offered at the kindness of your heart I'm sure." The man stated as castiel nodded.

"Of course." Castiel bowed playfully.

"What is your deal kind sir?" The man asked looking him up and down.

"My deal is, I will let you go...if you give me your name," Castiel stated as the man hummed as though in deep thought. Looking around as he bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Hmm, you are asking quite a lot..." The man laughed.

"I know I know." Castiel chuckled. "But hear me out. You might actually be more mysterious if you give me your name. Because think about it, if I think about you I'll think of your name and not random stranger number two."

"Random stranger number two?" The man laughed as though offended.

"Hey, I'm new to the city. I'm meeting new people every day. Lots of people known as a random stranger." Castiel said hello to a woman walking by who gave him a weird look and greeted him back before continuing on her way. "See? Met random stranger number three already." The man laughed as castiel smiled liking his laugh.

"You make a compelling argument." The man bit his lip again nodded.

"Is that a deal?" Castiel laughed.

"Aren't deals sealed with a kiss?" The man looked at his lips, as castiel blushed softly looking away as though ashamed.

Slightly disappointed the street rat started to walk again moving towards an alley, castiel paused before moving to catch up to him. The man wasn't expecting the hand on his wrist, turning towards the owner of the hand, castiel had softly grabbed his face. The man backing up as castiel walked him towards the wall, pressing his lips against the man.

Castiel kissed him roughly, as the man placed his hand on Castiel's hips. Alone in the alley their lips met, boldly and aggressively, for a few moments as they kiss broke into softer and lighter kisses till the kiss had faded to soft single kisses till the man lowered his face softly biting his lip the slight hint of blush on his face before he smiled looking up at castiel with a small laugh.

"Dean... My name is Dean." The man spoke softly.

"Dean," Castiel spoke softly testing the name nodding before softly leaning down kissing him again, pressing him against the wall again.

 

 __________________________________________________________

 

 

**Castiel's POV:**

 

 

 

 

Castiel didn't know how long the light airy kisses lasted, pressed against each other in that alley. But after the softest, lightest, slow kiss, Dean pushed him back a bit forcefully biting his lip as he looked castiel up and down. Dean smiled to himself as he started to walk away waving lightly as he walked not looking back.

"I'll be seeing you, slick." Dean smiled.

Castiel watched him leave, dean taste on his tongue and a shiver down his spine. Dean was a mystery, a grasp of smoke, unable to hold onto. He licked his bruised lips, before shoving hands into his pockets, he walked away like it was nothing more than a passing thought.

 

 

__________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

**Gabriel's POV:**

 

 

 

"Oh! Look at these!" Sam smiled at the vendor's booth, picking up a pomegranate, he felt it in his hands.

Sam breathed in the smell of the fruit, Gabriel never understood why Sam always did that. Stroking the fruit, feeling it in his hands like it was a prized gem. Gabriel watched him softly, as the giant human hummed and glided around the market. He softly slid some in his basket walking away as Gabriel walked a couple steps behind paying for the foods as he went. This was their normal morning routine, spending as much time as possible together when they got the chance.

Plus Sam never got out often, Gabriel was too protective to let him out alone, scared the world was too cruel for his kind heart. This was the only time Sam ever left the house, safe and close with Gabriel in hand. A couple angel kids ran by catching his attention, he paused slightly taking stalk of the kids placing and giggling through the busy streets. That Gabriel smiled softly, remembering that Sam was once that small, only thirteen years ago.

 

 __________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Thirteen years ago: Gabriel's POV:**

 

"Come on, it's stupid not to own a slave." Gabriel's brother Balthazar chuckled as they walked the streets, Gabriel, in full armor as he sighed running his hand through his hair. Balthazar was a cheeky angel, spent most of his times in brothels and lazing about, but Balthazar was the only cheeky bastard who knew everything. Good for information and it was always correct, and for that, he kept the price in secrets high.

"Don't see a point. Lived years without those creatures. Don't see the point welcoming one into my home. They smell and are revolting." Gabriel mumbled.

"Come on, don't be such a baby. Come check it out." Balthazar grabbed his arm yanking him.

"Check what out?" Gabriel groaned. "I'm on duty."

"The auction house. It will only be a few minutes, don't be such a baby." Balthazar stated, as he pulled him in and around the busy people till the sound of people got louder, as a man spoke loudly finishing the auction of a beautiful redhead, she was dirty and unclean, her hair matted and knotted. "See! Look! You can have any of these fine lovely slaves for little to nothing. Think about it! No more polishing your armor, shopping for food, no more cleaning-!"

"Balthazar-"

"A company for those lonely nights," Balthazar spoke softly and Gabriel went beet red. "Think about it, a warm soft place to slide into at night. Free. Don't have to go through Crowley and his prices for a good lay-"

"Speaking of which," Gabriel mumbled as Balthazar looked back to the stage, a small brown haired human whimpered being examined roughly by Crowley.

The auction almost completely silent as the boy's face was examined roughly, twisting the freckle boys face. The boy glared daggers at Crowley who yanked his hand away, only to receive a spit to the face. Crowley lurched back by the spit as Crowley's men grabbed the boy kicking his legs in the boy whimpered in pain as Crowley wiped the spit smirking.

"He'll do," Crowley smirked as he cupped the boys face roughly. "I wonder how many it will take to break that spirit of yours." He slid his finger over the boy's lips, as he examined his face. "I reckon eleven...oh, how so many will pay for these lips."

The boy had no chance to speak, as he was dragged away, kicking and screaming. When another boy was pushed onto the stage, starry eyed, half asleep most likely drugged to all hell, his clothes were too loose on him. His hair shaggy and in his face, the eight-year-old wobbled on the stage as Gabriel's eyes fell on the eight-year-old as Crowley's men dragged the boy from earlier past them.

"SAMMY! NO! SAMMY! PLEASE! SAMMY!" The green eyed freckled boy screamed in mixes of English and French as the men dragged him away.

"D...Dean?" The boy whimpered out, rubbing his eyes. Crowley smirked at the sight of the youngest human on stage. The younger they were, the more expensive they were. The youngest Crowley had seen on stage in a long time. Gabriel glanced over at the sight then back at the boy, he knew what it meant by being owned by Crowley.

He didn't know what it was that made him bid, his hand shot up, till he was the only bid remaining as Crowley frowned by how high of a bid, his glare noticeable as Gabriel had moved onto the stage. Taking off his cape, he wrapped it around the shoulder exposed drugged up child. He scooped him up into his arms, as the small child went limp in his arms, lightly clinging to the man. He spoke French which Gabriel understood little off, as he paid the man walking back to Balthazar.

The kid mumbled lightly in french repeated as Balthazar followed him.

"What is he saying?" Gabriel asked in a rush to bring him home.

"My angel," Balthazar stated softly brushing the kid's curly mess of hair as the drugged out child laid lifeless in his arms. "Gabriel, do you know what you've done? A child?" He asked softly.

No, he had no idea.


	3. A past best forgotten

**Now: Gabriel's POV:**

 

Gabriel snapped out of thought as he looked up and the tall human giant was nowhere to be found.

"Sam?" He looked around frantically. "Sam?!" He started pushing through the people, his big lovable oaf was missing. Sam who has only ever traveled to the marketplace with Gabriel was lost and alone in the city. He bolted through the people yelling for Sam as he smacked straight into someone's chest knocking him back.

"Whoa!" The man yelled catching him before he fell.

"Castiel?" Gabriel panted looking around, not really caring for castiel.

"What's wrong?" Castiel held his shoulders forcefully with concern.

"S-Sam. He's gone! I-I need to find him!" He stuttered as he panicked.

"Is Sam your son?" Castiel asked.

"No! He's my-....he's my slave! He has never been out in the city alone! He won't know how to get home! It's dangerous out here for him!" Gabriel whimpered.

"Gabriel, I'll help you find him. What does he look like?" Castiel looked around.

"Tall, long brown hair, extremely tall, looks sorta like a moose. His name his Sam." Gabriel breathed.

"We will split up and find him, he couldn't have gone too far," Castiel stated. "Go that way, I'll go this way okay?"

Gabriel nodded as he followed were castiel told him to go yelling Sam's name. Castiel went the other way, calling for Sam.

 

 __________________________________________________________

 

 

**Sam's POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam walked down the alley in confusion, holding the basket to his chest as he walked. It was getting dark, Sam had never been out this late, and as he walked down that alley his thin shoes echoing down the small alley. He swallowed as he walked, an Angelman leaning against the wall whistled at him.

"Hello, beautiful." The German man pushed off the wall walking towards him.

"H-Hello," Sam stated as the man tried to push against him, Sam backing up into the wall. As the man slid a hand up his cheek, sliding another hand up the robe. Sam lurched away trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me go! Please!"

"Don't be so touchy, baby. I'll pay you." He smiled rubbing his lips against Sam's neck. Sam cried out a whimper as a blade slid against the man's throat.

"You get away from the child, or you'll lose your throat again." The green eyed man hissed into the man's ear in German.

"You can not kill me with a knife." The man returned in German.

"No? How about an angel blade? Will this work?" The green eyed man stated innocently as the man went wide eyed in German.

"Crap. " The German man groaned in German.

"I am not going to repeat myself." Green eyes hissed pushing the blade point towards his skin.

"Okay okay, I'm not going to die for this." The man put his hands up in german.They spoke in what sounded like German before the man let go of Sam, backing away with Sam's savior and the German man bolted away.

 "You okay?" The savior asked as Sam whimpered a nod.

"W...why did he do that?" Sam said on the verge of tears.

"It’s nothing." The green eyed man stated hiding the blade. "You are out past curfew."

"Curfew?" Sam asked.

"Wow. You are really just clueless huh?" The green eyes smiled. "Do you know how to get home from here?"

"..." Sam was quiet as The green eyes paused to look at him.

"Okay, do you at least know where your house is?" Green eyes Sam shook his head no. "How about what you see out of your window?"

"I see horses." Sam smiled. "Outside I see water and flowers....i-i see a bridge too."

"I know where you live." The green eyes smiled.

"You do?" Sam brightened up.

"If I remember correctly, that's sir Gabriel's house." The green eyed circled him.

"Yes! Gabriel! I'm sure he's worried about me!" Sam smiled happily.

"Didn't know sir Gabriel owned a slave." The green eyes looked him up and down.

"O..oh. Well..." Sam didn't know how to respond to that, he knew Gabriel kept him sheltered, but he didn't know how to take being called a slave. Gabriel never once called him one, so...was he still one?

"Come, I'll take you home." Green eyes smiled. "Though it's gotta be quick, Crowley will nail my eyes shut if I don't make my quota for the night."

"Quota?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it." The green eyed man laughed as they walked.

"How many languages do you know?" Sam found himself asking.

"Too many " the man mumbled. "Most of my clients like to be spoken to in different tongues. Mostly home languages."

"I wish I knew that many different languages. I only know French." Sam confessed.

"You speak French?" The green eyed smiled speaking in french.

"Yes. " Sam smiled as they walked.

"I don't get many French speakers. Are you from France?" The green eyes lit up.

"I...don't remember my childhood to be honest," Sam confessed. "All I ever remember is Gabriel...safety."

"I'm glad you lived a good life." The man confessed. "We...humans don't normally get that." Sam nodded softly and sadly too scared to ask him the questions on his mind about him and his life. "Surprised Sir Gabriel is good to you."

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked.

"Sir Gabriel hates humans." Green eyes stated. "Wants us locked away, put into zoos like animals, or put down."

"Zoo?" Sam asked.

"Cages, with metal that keep us locked up while angels watch." Sam looked down obviously upset.

"He wouldn't ever want that." Sam whimpered. "He never would do that."

"Believe whatever reality you want, kid." The man scoffed obviously annoyed.

"He wouldn't!" Sam said as the man picked up pace.

"He's a monster." The green eyes stated. "I'm sure he'd lock you up too given the chance."

"He's not a monster!" Sam stopped in tears. "He'd never do that to me or anyone!"

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that huh?" The green eyed man turned.

"H-he loves me. He'd never-" Sam cupped his hands over his mouth as he whimpered. For a second, there was sadness in the green eyes as he signed rubbing his hair, as he paused touching the giant's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..." The man paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...look I'm sure he's a really REALLY nice guy...I'm sorry. I'm sure he...loves you...but you gotta keep that quiet okay?"

Sam nodded as the man lead him towards his home, same soft sniffles along the way.

 

 __________________________________________________________

 

 

**Gabriel's POV:**

 

 

Gabriel sat on the steps of his house his hair disheveled, worry in his face apparent as castiel sat comfortingly next to him.

"Gabe!" Sam broke into tears as soon as he saw the candle light running towards the light as Gabriel stood.

"Sam?" Gabriel spoke. Sam instantly bolted into his arms sobbing as Gabriel hugged him tightly. Castiel stood brushing off his clothes, as Gabriel yanked back.

"Where did you run off too, you dummy?!" Gabriel asked.

"I-I got lost." Sam sniffed. "But I-I saved the fruit." Sam still holding the fruit from this morning.

"You are a bloody idiot." Gabriel laughed. "How did you find your way?"

"My friend he-" Sam turned but the green eyed man was gone. "I...I didn't get his name."

"Whoever you friend was, we will thank him next time. Now go inside." Gabriel ushered him inside as he nodded happily going in before Gabriel turned to castiel. "I don't know how to thank you-"

"It's fine." Castiel smiled, looking back to the glow of the home. "Have a good night Gabriel." Gabriel nodded as he slowly went inside.

"I'm sorry my love I-I didn't-" Sam didn't have time to speak as Gabriel slammed his lips on Sam's in a hard needy kiss. Sam's basket fell to the floor and the fruit rolled over the floor. Sam moaned into the kiss as Gabriel pressed him into the wall. "Baby the food-" Sam managed to say before Gabriel kissed him again.

"Who cares." He mumbled kissing him harder, as Sam kissed him back.

 

 

 

_______________________

 

 **Castiel's POV:**  

 

 

Dean is hard to find, in a big city, it seems the only time castiel encounters him is when Dean WANTS to be found. It had been a couple weeks since the last time he encountered him, though in honest he wished he had.

Though with Dean being the smoke in the wind, it was easier to keep his job active. He kept the peace, rode a lot more than he used to, but besides his butt being sore all seemed well. Even his relationship with Gabriel seemed to turn around, which was pleasant.

"Castiel? Where did you go?" Gabriel laughed as castiel looked up.

"Sorry-" castiel shook his head.

"You keep spacing out." Gabriel laughed. "During a festival like this?" Castiel looked around, ah yes. The festival. To celebrate god and his creations. There were beautiful bold colors, beautiful outfits, the whole city was bursting with golds and reds. "Its gotta be a girl." Castiel was taken back, no, it wasn't a girl, it was the smoke that slipped through his fingers.

"I guess you can say that." Castiel shrugged. "Just someone I want to get to know."

"Have you slept with her yet?" Gabriel was taken back.

"Come on." Castiel blushed.

"You come on. You haven't shown her your wings, let her feel them. Heard that was the best sex." Gabriel smiled.

"Haven't had it yet? I've seen those hickeys, want to talk about yours?" Castiel asked Gabriel instantly went quiet as they continued their ride.


	4. The fate

 

**The king's POV:**

 

 

 

"Sir, the thief has been caught once again." The guard came into the throne room as the king smirked, Michael instantly started towards the cells.

 

"Has he been locked up tighter this time?" The king questioned. 

 

"Yes." The guard nodded.

 

"What was it he tried to take this time?" Michael asked.

 

"He tried to take the crown, your majesty."  The guard cleared his throat as he opened the cell. A man chained in a sitting position, he was beaten to all hell, he looked up with a cocky grin. 

 

"Your majesty. Pleasant surprise." The blonde started with obvious sarcasm as the king raised a brow at him unamused.

 

"Leave us." The king waved away the guard when the door slammed shut. Michael walked over grabbing the thief's chin, he examined his busted lip, wiping the blood from his lip with his thumb. "They busted your lip pretty good."

 

"Asked them to go all out, huh?" The thief asked licking his bleeding lip. 

 

"I may have asked for no restraint," Michael smirked kneeling down. "Trying to steal my crown eh? I should have your head."

 

"Honestly, my real goal was for your panties. Which I stole." He boasted as he felt Michael grab his chin roughly. 

 

"I really should have your head." He growled softly as he leaned down kissing the thief roughly.

 

The thief moaned, as the king climbed onto the thief's lap. Lapping at the cut on his lip, as he slid his fingers through the thief's hair. The king wasn't surprised by the sudden grip of callused hands that now slid against his waist as the thief pushed him back against the hay. 

 

"Uncuffed your shackles already, Lucifer?" Michael broke the kiss to laugh, as he was laid on the cell floor as the thief kissed his neck. 

 

"Child's play. Try harder next time." Lucifer mumbled as he pulled open the king's robes. Kissing the chest still filled with their Hickey's and marks from the lovemaking from the last adventure. 

 

"It's been too long, it's faded," Michael complained at the hickeys. 

 

"Have you been wanting me so bad?" Lucifer mumbled Michael already hard under the robes. 

 

"God, yes." He mumbled pulling Lucifer up to kiss him, feeling his lover touch his skin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Michael's POV:**

 

 

 

 

Michael laid naked in a mess of feathers and hay, Lucifer's wings curled around them, Lucifer lazily leaving a hickey on the king's skin as Michael laid his head on his chest listening to Lucifer's heart beat.

 

"Why do we play this game?" Lucifer asked softly as Michael hummed.

 

"Because we have parts to play," Michael spoke. "I am a king, I'm supposed to be holy and do God's will, you are the leader of underground human and angel society who disagree with everything I'm supposed to believe."

 

"I'm also a part time thief." Lucifer joked earning a small chuckle from Michael but silence continued. "I want to mate with you."

 

"Don't start-" Michael breathed out. 

 

"I love you, us being together, We could combine our ideas, make a better world-" Lucifer spoke but was cut short.

 

"You know what mating is for." Michael slid Lucifer's hand over his belly. "We are both males...we can't produce...if god wanted us to be together-" Lucifer looked away, as he pulled away.

 

"We met as kids yeah?" Lucifer breathed in sliding on his clothes obviously upset.

 

"Yes," Michael stated looking away.

 

"If we weren't meant to be, then God never would have let us meet. Not then." Lucifer stated standing, his wings going back into his body. "We were meant to be lovers, not enemies."

  
  


"Yet, here we are in our gray area." Michael stood dressing.

 

"At your digression," Lucifer stated, obviously in an angry tone. 

 

"Don't do this."  Michael sighed but when he turned around Lucifer was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV:**  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean strummed lightly on the guitar as he sang softly sitting on barrels in front of the whore house. The house him and the other prostitutes lived and worked. Crowley lived in the house next door, and by the house he meant mansion. He sang softly, as he abruptly stopped when foot feet stood in front of him. 

 

"Crowley." Dean stopped looking up.

 

"Dean. Enjoying your day?" Crowley smirked. 

 

"You know we aren't allowed to sell ourselves till night hits." Dean stopped. 

 

"The day is yours, I don't care what you do. what I care about is my money." Crowley stated as Dean tossed a coin bag at him. "Heavier than normal. Working extra hard this week?"

 

"You know why." Dean glared.

 

"Ah. Yes. You want information on your brother." Crowley jingled the coin bag.

 

"Yes, you told me if I worked hard, you'd tell me where he was." Dean swallowed looking down feeling smaller than a child. 

 

"Yes, and if you keep this up, you'll give you what you are looking for," Crowley smirked. 

 

"Crowley, you bastard, you promised!" Dean received a hard backhand to the face. Dean recoiled cupping his bruising face as Crowley simply walking away. 

  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
**Dean's POV:**  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Dean?" Castiel spoke. Dean looked up, pushing up his hat out of his eyes as he laid in the middle of the dirt road on his back spread out on the outskirts of town. He groaned looking up, trying to see who was speaking him to him. He blinked as he squinted noticing the blue eyes and dark black hair, looking down at him.

 

"Hiya, cas," Dean mumbled. "What are you doing on the border of town?" 

 

"Someone reported a Dead body in the middle of the road. I'm assuming that's you." Castiel moved to sit next to him, laying next to him. "Why are you laying in the middle of the road?" 

 

"I use to come here every day and just sit on the border, wanting to run over it and never come back," Dean confessed.

 

"Why didn't you?" Castiel asked. 

 

"Besides the fact Crowley would kill me? ...I have a brother...somewhere...I can't even imagine leaving till I found him." Dean breathed weakly. Dean turned to look at castiel, castiel paused seeing the bruise. 

 

"What happened to your face?" Castiel asked cupping it.

 

"Crowley promised to tell me information on my brother. But when he didn't, I snapped and he punished me." Dean sighed fighting back tears, as castiel softly slid his hand into Dean's nuzzling him softly. Dean curled into him, as they laid on the dirt road, just feeling the wind and the sun. Dean softly closed His eyes letting himself drift lightly between dreaming and awake.

 

"I’ll help you find your brother, Dean," Castiel spoke after a bit. "And I'll get you away from Crowley."

 

"Why are you so kind to me?" Dean asked His eyes still closed. 

 

"Because I care about you. The smoke I can't seem to catch..." Castiel smiled softly stroking Dean's hair. 

 

"Can...we stay like this for a while?" Dean softly as castiel nodded. 

 

"As long as you need," Castiel whispered as Dean curled into him relaxing in his arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
**Sam's POV:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gabriel-" Sam huffed as cold water was poured on him, and Gabriel continued to scrub his hair. "Baby! I'm not a kid! I am fully capable-!" The bucket poured on him again, as Sam grabbed Gabriel's wrists. "Gabe!" 

 

He sighed since Sam was lost, Gabriel never left him alone. Every second of every day, Gabriel didn't let Sam out of his sight.

 

"What? I'm just helping." Gabriel stated. 

 

"Yes, My love, but you can help by letting me shower." Sam insisted. "Alone." 

 

"But-" Gabriel panicked.

 

"Out!" Sam pushed him away. 

 

"But-" Gabriel tried again.

 

"I swear to god I WILL break up with you if you don't let me shower in peace." Sam stated as he pushed him out the door and locked it. Gabriel sighed as he collapsed next to the fire, deciding to cook the food for dinner himself for a change he put the pot on for the stew. Just trying to keep busy till he heard the wet dripping from Sam as he exited the bathroom. He was surprised feeling the wet arms slid across his neck from behind in a hug. 

 

"You are acting weird," Sam mumbled.

 

"It’s...nothing." Gabriel shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. Sam softly kissed his neck softly, nuzzling him Gabriel nuzzled back softly.

 

"Can...I ask you a question?" Sam asked softly.

 

"Yes, my love," Gabriel spoke.

 

"Am I a slave?" Sam asked as Gabriel tensed answering sam’s question. "...oh."

 

"...I don't see you as a slave Sam..." Gabriel stated.

 

"But...I am..." Sam looked down before gears started to click in his head. "Wait...Is...that why we can't hold hands in public? Why you get mad when I get too close?" Gabriel remained quiet. 

 

"Does... Anyone know of...us? Know your taken? Know you're mine?" Sam continued but when Gabriel didn't speak, Sam yanked away upset.

 

"Sam, my love don't be upset." Gabriel stood.

 

"How can I not be?! I'm your dirty little secret!" Sam hissed. "Here I thought...here I thought you loved me!"

 

"I do Sam! It's complicated!" Gabriel groaned. 

 

"Do you want to marry me one day." Sam crossed his arms.

 

"Angels don't marry. We mate." Gabriel explained.

 

"Fine! Do you want to mate with me." Sam demanded rather than asked.

 

"Yes I would love to ...but-" Gabriel looked conflicted.

 

"But?!" Sam looked so hurt.

 

"Angels have codes. W..we have guidelines... My mate can only be a female angel..." Gabriel looked down. 

 

"Who says?" Sam said tears falling. 

 

"God." Gabriel stated unable to look at Sam. 

 

"T..then...what...what is us? What was what we have together? A sex fling?" Sam hissed. 

 

"It isn't like that! Sam I love you!" Gabriel moved to him but Sam yanked away.

 

"Funny, it doesn't sound that way to me." Sam pushed away from him going towards his old bedroom and slammed the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
**Michael's POV:**  
  
  
  
  
  


"My king." Metatron's voice echoed through the room, as Michael sat on his throne. Michael closed his eyes slightly nauseous, his hand over his mouth, and a hand on his belly. It had been almost a week since he saw Lucifer, Though the sickness started the day before. He was planning to see the doctor Bobby later tonight, after his weekly meeting with the word of god. God telling him what to do, and Metatron repeating it to Michael. 

 

"I get it. God wants me to execute all the humans." Michael groaned obviously not having it today.

 

"My king, I don't think you take your mission seriously." Metatron glared, anger in his eyes.

 

"You know better than to talk to me like that." Michael stood, waving his hand as two guards pointed angel blades at Metatron.  "There is only one king, but I can easily replace a messenger of God." Metatron swallowed, as he bowed.

 

"I-I’m sorry, my king." He bowed obvious still angry as he left, Michael not bothering to bother with him as he sat back down rubbing his stomach. 

 

"Someone please fetch the doctor to my chamber." Michael stood as he slowly walked towards his room. 

  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
**Michael's POV:**  
  
  
  


"Ouch." Michael whimpered as Bobby slid his hands on the king's bare belly, lightly feeling and touching his stomach. Bobby's hands glowing blue as he examined the body of the king with great care. They were alone in the room, the nearest guard down the hall far out of earshot as Bobby's hand touched his stomach.

 

"Spill," Bobby said causing Michael to look up. 

 

"Spill what?" Michael asked.

 

"Don't play dumb boy, I know of the boy," Bobby spoke. Michael tensed at Bobby's words. "Your sickness concerns you both. Now tell me, have you guys...?"

 

"...yes." Michael bit his lip blushing.

 

"How long?" Bobby asked.

 

"Three hundred years give or take," Michael confessed.

 

"Let me guess, last time he came inside you for the first time?" Bobby stated unsurprised. 

 

"Y-yes...n-normally he pulls out...but we were pretty...into it... normally make him b-but...is my sickness from that?" Michael asked innocently as Bobby nodded.

 

"You can say that." Bobby chuckled.

 

"W-what do I have?" Michael asked with concern. "Is it serious? Should I contact him?"

 

"You definitely should." Bobby nodded. "And it's definitely is serious."

 

"My God." Michael cupped his mouth.

 

"You're pregnant," Bobby stated causing Michael to turn. 

 

"Bobby. That's ...not funny." Michael started.

 

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Bobby said seriously.

 

"How is that possible..." He cupped His belly. "We are...men..."

 

"God...does amazing things." Bobby took his hand. "But you are definitely pregnant my king." 

 

"But...why would God do that? He.. hates gays..." Michael held himself. 

 

"Who said that Metatron? Let me tell you, boy, take what he says with salt. You love this boy, you mate him and have this baby okay?" Bobby stated. 

 

"...I need to get a hold of him, bobby." Michael said starting to tear up. "He needs to know but he normally finds me. W-we fought last time. I-i don't know when...or if he will come back..."

 

"I know of someone who can find him, he will need payment but if he can't find him. No one will. I just need his name." Bobby stated. Michael leaned into a drawer, pulling out a coin bag, before whispering the name before Bobby petted his head. "Drink rest and eat plenty, I will make medication to help with the sickness."

 

"Thank you." Michael softly smiled weakly as he laid down as Bobby left. 

 


	5. Intertwined

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


"Lucifer Dante?" Dean stated as Bobby tossed him the coin. “Maybe I’ve never heard of the name.”

 

“You have,” Bobby spoke as Dean eyed the coins. “I’m an alley. I only have a message for him.”

 

“...Okay.” Dean slid it into his pocket. “What’s the message?”

 

“Tell him he’s sick,” Bobby spoke as Dean paused at him. “He’ll understand.”

 

“Alright,” Dean spoke as he moved around Bobby touching his arm. “Consider it done.” Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking away. Bobby only watching him go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked through the cemetery of the fallen angels, Dean liked to walk through the uncared for housing place of the dead alike. Though the grand tombs were of angels and the small uncared for wooden crosses were most likely human. Everyone who passed ended up here. No matter human or angel.

 

Dean glanced around before pulling a small rosary from his pocket and heading into the largest tomb, he tapped the rosary against the angel statues forehead which opened the tomb and he walked inside.

 

The underground was almost as big as the city life above, illegal trading, illegal unions. Dean watched Angels and humans hold hands, kiss, and wearing human and angel signs of mating. This was supposed to be a base for angel resistance of God, however, this became people’s sanctuaries.

 

Dean walked through the sanctuary before stopping to see the main meeting room for the Angel resistance in the underground city temple and he walked over. Dean pushed open the door watching as Lucifer spoke to a couple angels, It wasn’t till someone ushered over to Dean that Lucifer turned.

 

“If it isn’t everyone’s favorite whore and my number one spy….” Lucifer spoke as Dean smiled pulling down his hood and walked over. “What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?”

 

“Nothing for me,” Dean spoke as Dean leaned against the wall. “I got a message for you though.”

 

“Me?” Lucifer spoke as he ushered people out, the room was quiet as Dean eyed his face. “...From who?”

 

“Bobby, the royal doctor,” Dean spoke as Lucifer’s eyes slightly widened. Dean eyed him curiously.

 

“What did he say?” Lucifer asked trying not to show he was worried.

 

“He said…. _he’s sick._ ” Dean spoke as Lucifer looked down.  “He didn’t say anything else, but it sounded like he wanted you to come.” Lucifer raised his head, before looking away.

 

“...Thank you.” Lucifer spoke softly handing him some more money, Dean eyed the coin before sliding it into his pocket. Pay for silence.

 

“I’ll see you,” Dean spoke before pushing off the wall before walking away, Dean headed past the market before he paused seeing a beautiful necklace on a stand being sold. Dean eyed it before tapping the glass over the loud noise. “How much?”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel pulled his horse to the small stable by his house after taking time to care for his horse, the horse happily moved onto the stable to sleep before he walked towards the house. Castiel pushed open his door but paused when a voice made him turn.

 

“You look different out of armor,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him with a soft smile.

 

“I don’t know why I bother looking for you if you always come find me,” Castiel spoke as Dean laughed.

 

“Awh, you were looking for me?” Dean hummed as Castiel eyed him.

 

“It would...be easier to find you if you were inside, don’t you think?” Castiel held the door open as Dean chuckled.

 

“Is that an invite inside?” Dean asked.

 

“I thought we could have some dinner,” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled and walked inside, Castiel closed the door behind him.

  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean chewed on some chicken as Castiel placed some more food on his plate, Dean watched Castiel reload his plate of food. Dean eyed him as Castiel poured him some wine.

 

“You know when you invited me in… I didn’t expect us to actually have dinner.” Dean chuckled as he took a sip of wine, as Castiel eyed him.

 

“I asked you for Dinner,” Castiel spoke. “And I meant it.” Castiel took a seat across from him.

 

“Very honorable of you.” Dean chuckled as he continued to eat.

 

“It shouldn’t be,” Castiel spoke as Dean glanced up. “...It shouldn’t be honorable to have some common courtesy.” Dean chewed as he eyed him.

 

“I’m just a whore,” Dean stated with a shrug.

 

“Dean, you are more than your profession,” Castiel spoke, as Dean eyed him.

 

“What I do doesn’t bother you?” Dean asked.

 

“It does,” Castiel spoke as Dean was taken back. “Simply because I know you had no choice.” Dean stared at him as Castiel took a sip of wine. “...What would you have been...if you had a choice…?”

 

“...” Dean glanced down and was quiet for a long time. “...I would have loved to have been a teacher.”

 

“A teacher?” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head laughing at his own words.

 

“I always imagined being free...I would have a cottage and teach kids in the hills by my house.” Dean spoke.

 

“...One day, Dean.” Castiel spoke. “I hope you have that…”

 

“Thanks.” Dean blushed as he took a sip of wine, Angels had the best food, Dean never really had a chance to eat it, but he enjoyed this. The freshest and tastiest food he had ever seen. Dean happily had his fill, as he laughed and joked with Castiel, Just about everything and nothing at all. When Dean was finished Castiel took his plate and Dean stood.

 

“I should go,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him.

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Castiel stated walking him to the door.

 

“I had a wonderful time.” Dean blushed feeling rather spoiled.

 

“I’m glad.” Castiel laughed as they paused at the door.

 

“I...I’ll see you.” Dean hesitated as Castiel nodded. Dean however...didn’t move, he stared at Castiel eyeing his face. “...bye.”

 

“Bye…” Castiel stated but neither moved. “...Aren’t you heading home…?”

 

“Yeah, I-I think I forgot something,” Dean spoke.

 

“What?” Castiel whispered, but Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. When Dean pulled back he eyed Castiel’s lips, as Castiel let out a shaky breath.

 

“...That’s what I forgot...” Dean spoke with a breath. “...Goodnight Castiel…”  Dean breathed turning to leave but Castiel pulled him back, their lips moved against each other lustfully. Castiel moved to pin Dean near the wall. Dean moaned as he cupped Castiel’s face, allowing Castiel to pick him up as they lightly stumbled back towards the bedroom.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer slid through the king’s chamber, the room was filled with lit candles and there was no signs of Michael except for the sounds of soft subtle splashes in the bathroom. Lucifer kicked off his muddy shoes and tossed off his top before he made his way to the bathroom. Michael was lying in the bubble bath, relaxing in it softly.

 

“You don’t look sick.” Lucifer spoke as Michael opened his eyes, before Michael beamed happily at him as Lucifer slid off his pants and slid into the water with him. “You scared me.”

Michael moved to hold him, as Lucifer happily kissed his lips holding him easily. “If you wanted to see me, you should have just said so.”

 

“....I needed to see you right away.” Michael kissed him needingly as Lucifer held him back.

 

“Whoa. Where’s the fire?” Lucifer joked as Michael continued to kiss him.

 

“I...I need to tell you something…” Michael paused as he hesitantly pulled him back. Lucifer eyed his face before pressing a kiss on his skin. “...Lucifer...I am sick…” Lucifer looked at him upset.

 

“Is it serious? How bad?” Lucifer spoke as tears slid down michael’s cheek as he took Lucifer’s hand.

 

“I...I’m a good kind of sick.” Michael sobbed happily as he placed Lucifer’s hand on his slightly rounding belly. Lucifer looked confused.

 

“What’s a good kind of sick?” Lucifer asked. “I don’t understand…”

 

“...I’m about four months.” Michael spoke as Lucifer eyed his face. “Bobby said we can figure out the gender in a month.”

 

“G….Gender…?” Lucifer spoke as Michael nodded Lucifer broke into a harsh sob, as he pulled Michael close. “I’m going to be a dad?”

 

“Yes…” Michael held him. “The best dad…” Lucifer just cried kissing Michael's skin.

 

“How?” Lucifer spoke rubbing Michael’s belly. “H-...How?”

 

“God...I guess...wanted to make us work…” Michael stated happily as Lucifer kissed him softly holding him as he cried in happiness over their little baby. Not realizing someone heard by the door.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean woke softly curled into Castiel as Castiel softly pulled him close in sleep, Dean never actually spent the night before...sleeping over wasn’t normal a thing Dean did. Some humans would but Dean never would. Dean eyed Castiel’s face. This was the first time he didn’t make any money...he just...spent the night...had...sex to have sex with someone he cared about.

 

“Good morning,” Castiel whispered before opening his eyes to tiredly look at Dean’s face.

 

“Good morning…” Dean whispered back before their lips moved lovely against each other, Castiel held his hips as Dean straddled him. “You are amazing at sex.” Dean moaned as Castiel chuckled.

 

“Now you're flattering me,” Castiel stated.

 

“I’m being honest.” Dean chuckled kissing him before he got up to dress. “I wish I could stay here with you all day.”

 

“Well...It is my day off.” Castiel hinted as Dean smiled at him.

 

“Well, at tempting as it would be to ride you all day, I need to make some money before Crowley wonders why I didn’t make any money last night-” Dean glanced up as Castiel help up money. “...Please don’t pollute what we did to that. You didn’t buy me...I wanted to.”

 

“...I just don’t want you in trouble.” Castiel spoke.

 

“I know.” Dean kissed him before sitting with him. “I’ll just give him my money from another job I did…I’ll stay till tonight...when I’ll have to leave when it gets dark or crowley would get angry.”

 

“...” Castiel looked guilty as Dean eyed him quietly.

 

"Here I got you something." Dean paused before holding out his hand. Dean handed Castiel a beautiful old charm necklace as Castiel eyed it. "Reminded me of you..." Castiel eyed his face before he softly cupped Dean's face as Castiel felt Dean slowly straddled him again. Castiel kissed back as it grew heated against them before Dean let Castiel pin him back against the mattress.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Gabriel sat next to Sam’s bedroom door, Sam...was really upset. He cried in the room the last couple days, he wouldn’t come out. Gabriel...felt so guilty. Sam talked of marriage before...of adopting a human child and living a normal life.

 

Gabriel never once stopped him.

 

He should have.

 

Should have never fallen for him too….

 

“Sam.” Gabriel spoke as he sighed. “Please come out….Let’s talk about this...I made dinner...your favorite...I know you must be hungry….”

 

Sam hesitantly opened the door looking at Gabriel who glanced up at him.

 

“...My favorite?” Sam asked coldly. Gabriel hesitantly nodded. “Okay, I’ll eat.” Sam moved away to have his fill of duck, as Gabriel stood by like a disciplined child. “Sit down.” Gabriel took a seat. Sam ate in silence before he stood and collected the plate.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke as Sam turned to him.

 

“Yes, master?” Sam spoke Gabriel flinched at the name.

 

“Don’t call me that, I’m not your master. I’m...your boyfriend.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“What would you like me to call you, Master?” Sam spoke as Gabriel moved to him cupping his face.

 

“Sam, please.” Gabriel sobbed as he pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much…” Sam hesitantly held him back as Gabriel held him tightly. “You aren’t my slave. I love you. I should have told you the truth...I was scared. I just...didn’t want to taint what we had with reality.”

 

“...Gabriel...did you ever want to marry me?” Sam asked.

 

“Of course,” Gabriel spoke. “I want to believe in that future too.”

 

“I don’t...know If I believe you.” Sam whimpered wiping his tears.

 

“...Sam….I told you once we can only mate once.” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded. “...Well… Sam I want that once to be with you…” Gabriel got on one knee holding out a small feather, as Sam took the feather from Gabriel crying as Gabriel pulled him close holding him, as they kissed so happily.

 

A knock on his door made him pull back, as Gabriel told Sam to hide. Sam moved into his bedroom before Gabriel answered the door.

 

“Come with me…” Metatron spoke as Gabriel eyed him. “We have a sinner in our hive.” Gabriel hesitated but followed him out.

  
  



	6. Sanctuary

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean finished his dinner, happily watching Castiel wear his necklace as they...honestly played house all day. Castiel spoiled him. Dean couldn’t stop watching him as Castiel moved around the house. 

 

“You know buttering me up with sweets and wine isn’t going to stop me from leaving,” Dean spoke taking another sip of wine. “Because I’m assuming that’s your plan.” 

 

“Guess I’m going to hope the wine kicks in fast enough to make you forget my plan,” Castiel confessed as Dean laughed when hard knocking made them turn. Dean wondered for a second if it was Gabriel but Castiel moved to the door pulling it open. 

 

“You’re Castiel right?” A shaky voice spoke. 

 

“...and your Gabriel’s slave…Right? Sam?” Castiel spoke as the man nodded. “Please come in.” Sam came in pausing as he saw Dean who instantly stood standing next to the table. This...boy from before...his name was ...Sam? 

 

“S-Sorry to interrupt but Gabriel told me to come here if anything happened.” Sam started in a panic as Dean helped him take a seat. 

 

“Here, take a sip.” Dean offered him some wine as Sam drank the whole thing down. “...or all of it works too.” 

 

“Okay, so some religious mungo guy came to Gabriel and said they need to kill the king.” Sam spat out, Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. 

 

“Sam, you need to be way more descriptive. This is serious.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Look the religious guy mega troll or whatever, he came to Gabriel's door about getting rid of a sinner. I overheard them talking. The man said the king committed sin and was now carrying the antichrist. He said the king is corrupt and no longer a man of God. He told Gabriel that the king must die and he said Gabriel had to help him or he will kill me.” Sam spat out as Dean and Castiel turned to each other. 

 

“I’ve got to get the king out,” Dean spoke grabbing his sack. “I’ve got to bring him to the sanctuary, you too Sam.” Dean took his hand leading him to the door but Castiel grabbed his wrist. 

 

“I don’t understand, why are you helping him?” Castiel spoke. “Isn’t...he the one that made you less than dirt?”

 

“Letting him die is wrong. No one deserves to die. I’ll take Sam and the king to the sanctuary, They will be safe there. However, I’ll need your help to get inside.” Dean spoke.

 

“I can do that,” Castiel spoke as Castiel grabbed for his armor and headed out the door. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael stood in front of the mirror rubbing the swelling belly of life, he couldn’t believe was actually happening...He was pregnant. Michael closed his eyes and moved to sit at his desk, it was late and more than anything he wished Lucifer was there. He missed him more now that they were mated. Michael knew this was going to be a process but Lucifer had a plan. He was going to find a way for them to come out safely.

 

A knock on his door made Michael turn towards his bedroom door, as he pulled his robe close before walking to the door. Michael pulled open the door to see three people standing at the door. 

 

“...Um.” Michael blinked holding himself. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“You got to come with me,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Michael snapped confused. “Why have you woken me, Castiel?”

 

“Metatron is trying to kill you.” Castiel glanced over the Balcony to see if anyone had come. 

 

“What?” Michael scoffed. “He’s nobody.”

 

“He’s convinced you are a sinner, and that you...have the antichrist inside you,” Dean spoke as Michael seemed taken back by that moving to bite his nails. “I know you know what’s he’s talking about.”

 

“...How can you-” Michael scoffed defensive. 

 

“He’s sick,” Dean spoke but Michael froze. “...but you're not sick are you?” Michael said nothing. “You are pregnant...and Lucifer's the father.” 

 

“Yes. Okay.” Michael covered his face. “I’m pregnant, gay and sleeping with the enemy of the kingdom, anything else?!”

 

“...My kind of man.” Dean spoke. “Welcome to sinners anonymous.” There were the sounds of yelling and screaming outside as Castiel glanced back over the balcony. 

 

“We got to go,” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded taking Sam’s hand as Michael followed behind when they got to the back entrance Dean turned cupping Castiel’s face. 

 

“You can’t come with us,” Dean spoke cupping his face. “You need to try to help Gabriel.” 

 

“But-” Castiel spoke with worry as Dean kissed him. 

 

“Trust me, I’ll make sure they are safe,” Dean stated. 

 

“I’m not... _ worried _ just about them,” Castiel spoke as Dean softly smiled. 

 

“I’ll be safe,” Dean spoke. “I’ll come back out when it’s safe and I’ll find you….but if you need to find me… Look for me in the forgotten city.” Dean softly placed a rosary into Castiel’s hand before he kissed him again and bolted towards the woods with them leaving Castiel alone.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Lucifer sighed tiredly as he pulled off his shirt, he was getting ready for bed. He moved to lay on his bed, missing his mate more than anything. He touched his mating mark looking up at the ceiling. Before covering his eyes. The sound of cries and upset speaking echoed from the city below his window as he moved to his balcony. 

 

“It’s the king!” Someone screamed before Lucifer’s eyes fell onto Michael who was being surrounded by some guards and some village people. 

 

“How did he find us?!” Someone screamed, Dean carefully kept Michael safe behind him as Lucifer moved to jump off the balcony his wings helping him land in the middle of the crowd. 

 

“Michael,” Lucifer spoke as Michael turned to him before moving away from Dean. 

 

“Lucifer!” Michael moved to him, as Lucifer held him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer cupped his face.

 

“Metatron...he knows...he tried to kill us.” Michael shook as Lucifer moved to hold him tightly. “Dean and his friend helped us.” Lucifer turned to Dean and Sam. 

 

“I’m in your debt,” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“You can pay me back by providing my friend shelter...this is Gabriel's-” Dean spoke.

 

“-mate. I-...I’m his mate.” Sam finished as the room blinked in surprise. 

 

“...His mate and his life were threatened as well.” Dean spoke.

 

“That we can do,” Lucifer stated. 

 

“Lucifer,  _ why _ is Michael here! He’s our enemy.” Someone snapped. 

 

“He’s not our enemy.” Lucifer snapped his wings flaring. “....He’s our future….and my present.” Lucifer spoke kissing Michael’s hand. “We all owe Michael for our lives, he told me the secrets that have gotten us this far in our fight with heaven.” 

 

“Why should we  _ trust _ him!” Someone else yelled. “He’s the king!”

 

“Because I’m _ pregnant, _ ” Michael spoke as everyone was taken back, Michael touched his belly. “God gave  _ me _ a baby. Gave  _ us _ . A baby.” Michael spoke in tears. “He wants us to change the laws, the rules, he wants us to make a future for a baby…Free of hate and discrimination. The world for our baby to grow without fear.” Michael spoke in tears. 

 

“....” Everyone stared at him. 

 

“We need to continue our plan, to separate the church and monarchy,” Lucifer spoke. “This will be harder now that Michael's in hiding and most likely Metatron will take over. We need to be careful, Metatron has already tried to kill the king, who knows what will happen.” 

 

Dean turned to leave when Sam grabbed his arm. 

 

“Where are you going?” Sam asked. 

 

“Heading out,” Dean spoke as Lucifer shook his head. 

 

“No one leaves till we assess the situation. We are on lockdown.” Lucifer spoke. “God knows what Metatron will do.”

 

“But-” Dean argued. 

 

“I’ll show you to your bedrooms,” Lucifer spoke leading them towards the housing, Sam held onto Dean as Dean followed.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared as Metatron sank into the throne, Gabriel stood beside Castiel saying nothing as Metatron smirked in victory. 

 

“Feels good the crown belongs once again to God,” Metatron spoke as Gabriel said nothing. 

 

“You mean, to the messenger of God,” Castiel spoke as Metatron made a face before sitting up. 

 

“...Things will change around here.” Metatron snapped. “Starting with the humans. I want them rounded up...and forced to tell me where their underground vermin went.”

 

“What if they don’t?” Gabriel spoke. “We have been trying for years no one will talk. They are loyal. They won’t tell.”

 

“Then make them,” Metatron spoke. 

 

“How do you suggest we do that?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Use. Your. Imagination.” Metatron growled. 

 

“By what? Killing humans?” Castiel snapped. 

 

“Dare to defy your king?” Metatron scoffed standing. 

 

“You. Aren’t. My. King.” Castiel snapped when Metatron walked over eyeing him. “And I for one will not follow you. I will not kill humans.” 

 

“Then you are no use to me.” Metatron stabbed Castiel in the side with a small angel blade, it went through the soft section in between his armor. Castiel grunted in pain as he fell back onto the floor. Light flowed through his wound as Castiel was grabbed by some soldiers. “Dump him, he won’t live long anyway.” 

 

Gabriel could only watch as they pulled him away, dragging him like trash. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


He was fading in and out as he was tossed into a ditch on the outskirts of town, places they kept bodies of the plague. Castiel couldn’t keep awake, he kept fading in and out. He watched the men tossed him and left him. Before he faded again.

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel’s vision faded in and out as he felt humans going through his pockets and attempting to take off his armor. Castiel made a small noise making someone stop. 

 

“Wait, he’s still alive.” The woman spoke. 

 

“So? He’s an angel-” The man scoffed. Castiel weakly pulled the rosary from under his armor. The woman eyed the piece taking it in. She then started to examine his face.

 

“Wait.” The woman stated grabbing Castiel’s face. “I know him.” 

 

“Then say your peace.” The man scoffed again moving to take his armor when the woman slapped him. “OUCH!”

 

“This is Dean’s Angel!” The woman gasped.

 

“Dean’s?” The man spoke. “Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes. He’s...hurt really bad! We need to get him to the sanctuary.” The woman spoke as she handed Castiel back the rosary just as Castiel started to pass out again. “It’s okay, I’ll get you to Dean, just stay with me….” Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes fluttered open at the soft touch of a cloth on his forehead, Dean smiled down at him softly as Castiel tried to sit up. 

 

“Careful, slick,” Dean whispered keeping him laying down. “We only just got you back to the world of the living…” Castiel eyed Dean’s face as Dean smiled at him. “If you wanted to see me, you should have just asked.”

 

“I like to keep you on your toes,” Castiel stated as Dean grabbed some food to feed him but Castiel shook his head no, Dean put it back down. 

 

“...I heard from a little spy you stood up to Metatron...that you wouldn’t kill a human and he tried to kill you for it.” Dean spoke, Castiel nodded. 

 

“I wasn’t going to kill anyone,” Castiel stated.

 

“You’re too good,” Dean whispered cupping Castiel’s face. 

 

“How long have I been out?” Castiel asked weakly.

 

“Almost two weeks,” Dean spoke as Castiel looked upset.

 

“The humans…” Castiel tried to move again but Dean forced him back down.

 

“We have been trying to round up and save as many humans as we can,” Dean stated sadly. “...There are less and less being brought into the sanctuary every day…”

 

“We have to stop him.” Castiel panted. 

 

“You need to rest,” Dean stated with worry. “We are figuring it out. We don’t have the numbers against the angels under Metatron’s rule. We have a few angels inside who are helping, I for now just want you to get better.” Dean softly touched his lips with his thumb. Castiel eyed his face, seeing tears in Dean’s eyes.

 

“Don’t cry for me,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“...You just scared me…” Dean wiped his tears. “I never thought you would wake up….” 

 

“Of course I would have,” Castiel spoke as he softly pulled Dean close as Dean held him nuzzling into his warmth. “I had this...very cute human who I wanted to see again.” Dean smiled softly wiping his tears. Dean lightly looked into his eyes. 

 

“I don’t even know why I care about you so much,” Dean confessed. “I haven’t cared about anyone this much...You changed my life… so much...thanks to you...I found my brother…” Castiel’s eyes slid over to Dean’s where Sam laid sleeping in his own bed a bit away. “It’s all thanks to you...I owe you so much.” 

 

“I know a way you can pay me back,” Castiel spoke as Dean raised an eyebrow. 

 

“How?” Dean hummed. 

 

“...A date...with me.” Castiel spoke softly. “And...if you liked that date we can have another date….and another date….and another.” Dean chuckled and nodded pressing an easy kiss to him. 

 

“I’d love that a lot,” Dean whispered.

  
  


“I was hoping you would.” Castiel smiled as Dean softly straddled him, Castiel kissing him a bit more heated. “Careful.” Castiel whimpered as Dean pulled back. “I’m sore.” 

 

“R-Right sorry.” Dean breathed panting before Castiel eyed his face before roughly pulling him back into a lustful kiss. Castiel moaned holding Dean’s hips and grinding it against his own. Dean gasped in pleasure breaking the kiss before Castiel slowly shushed him kissing his neck, as Castiel pulled the covers over Dean to keep anyone from seeing.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Metatron’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


He sat watching humans being paraded in front of him begging for their lives, he didn’t care. The vermin. He wanted to watch them all burn. Metatron paused with a frown. 

 

“This...is all the men they have?” Metatron spoke. 

 

“...Yes.” Gabriel spoke with a whisper. 

 

“This isn’t good enough.” Metatron snapped. “I wanted all the whores, the humans who sold themselves under God's temple. I have yet to see them all.” 

 

“We found what we had,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Where is the popular one. Dean.” Metatron spoke. “I am disappointed he was not the first handed in.” 

 

“Dean?” Gabriel scoffed in disbelief. “He’s no one.” 

 

“He’s the leading sinner. He is the most corrupt.” Metatron stated. “I want him.”

 

“....” Gabriel spoke. “...If I’m not mistaken...didn’t you once try to buy his services…? But he declined, said you were too small to charge you.” Metatron growled as he nodded to two angels who hit Gabriel to the ground before beating him. 

 

“One more comment like that...and I’ll kill your filthy human,” Metatron growled. 

 

“...” Gabriel shook nodding as he received another kick to his face, knocking him out cold.

  
  
  



	7. Holding you

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air when he felt staring, he opened one eye to see Sam chewing on some toast just staring at him as Dean changed his bandage. 

 

“Good morning.” Castiel whispered noticing Sam’s glare. 

 

“Good morning,” Dean stated as Castiel whimpered in pain as Dean pulled back the cloth. “Sorry, should have warned you it will hurt.” 

 

“It’s okay. I can handle it.” Castiel panted. “Wh...what I can’t handle is him glaring at me."

 

“Oh ignore him, he think’s you defiled his brother.” Dean spoke. 

 

“...Found us naked?” Castiel commented as Dean nodded laughing softly.

 

“I was _ just _ right there.” Sam scoffed crossing his arms with disgust when Castiel grunted in pain. 

 

“Shit, you're not healing as well as I’d hoped.” Dean whispered as Castiel grunted in pain as Dean touched it. “I think it’s infected.” Dean stood, grabbing his cloak. “I’ll be back.” 

 

“Dean where are you going?!” Sam asked concerned. 

 

“He’s sick, he needs herbs. I need to go out and get some.” Dean spoke as Sam grabbed his arm. 

 

“Dean, it’s dangerous-” Sam spoke as Dean turned kissing his forehead. 

 

“I’ll be okay. Trust me.” Dean stated. “I’ll be out and in before you know it.” 

 

“Dean, they are  _ killing _ humans.” Sam stated. “If they catch you-”

 

“They won’t.” Dean shrugged before heading out, Sam sighed as he turned to Castiel. Castiel watched Sam awkwardly take a seat next to him. 

 

“...Um….hi.” Castiel spoke with a nervous chuckle. 

 

“...What are your intentions with my brother?” Sam spoke as Castiel smiled awkwardly. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean moved through the hills, he could see the fire of the city burning bodies, he knew how dangerous it was to be human and outright now. He could smell the ash of people he once spoke to, Dean wasn’t going out for herbs. He actually had to get home. 

 

Dean slid into his old home, past the angel guards as he glanced over the house he had lived in, whored in, it was in shambles and blood sprayed everywhere inside. Dean eyed the ruins, before moving to his overturned bed, he moved the bed as quietly as possible before pulling the floorboards up. 

 

Dean softly pulled a small box from the ground before standing and turning. 

 

“They are looking for you.” Gabriel spoke. Dean jumped holding the box close. “When I saw you come in, I told them you were spotted on the other end of town.”

 

“...Thank you.” Dean spoke as Gabriel nodded. Dean moved to him taking his hand. “Come with me. I can take you somewhere safe.”

 

“I can’t...he will hurt Sam.” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“Sam?” Dean shook his head. “I have Sam.” 

 

“N-No, Metatron said-” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Metatron lied.” Dean stated. “Sam is safe with me, and so is castiel.” 

 

“Castiel? No Castiel...he died-” Gabriel choked out.

 

“No, Castiel is alive, but his wound his seriously infected. He can’t heal. I need to get back to the sanctuary. I need to save him.” Dean stated. “Come with me. Please. I can take you to Sam, we gotta hurry.” Dean pulled Gabriel along, which Gabriel followed quickly. They ran through the back alleys, and back to the cemetery. Dean let them in, the people hundled around anywhere there was space barely registered Dean and Gabriel as he pulled him through the crowd. 

 

Heading to his unit, Dean pulled the door open and helped Gabriel inside. Sam turned but paused seeing Gabriel. 

 

“G-Gab-” Sam choked out but Gabriel had already slammed him into a hug, Sam choked out with a sob just crying holding him. “I never thought I would see you again.” 

 

“I thought Metatron had you,” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“No, I-I ran to Castiel’s as soon as you left the house.” Sam spoke as Dean moved to Castiel. 

 

“You’re alive.” Castiel panted with a fever. 

 

“Told you not to worry.” Dean spoke opening the box pulling out a glowing vile, Castiel eyed it before Dean placed it to Castiel’s lips. “Drink.” Castiel softly swallowed down the liquid in the vile, Castiel coughed rough his eyes started to glow as Dean held his head. Castiel cried out in pain, as Dean shushed him with care. Dean looked down at his wound which slowly glowed with light, before Dean covered it. “It’s okay, It’s okay.”

 

Castiel collapsed tiredly his eyes still glowing as Dean pulled his hand away staring down at the wound that had started to heal.

 

“W-What was that?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Angel grace.” Dean spoke. “My father once won some grace at a poker game.” Dean spoke in tears, as he eyed his face. “I just figured it would boost your grace.” 

 

“It did.” Castiel whispered as Dean kissed him. “I feel so strong right now.”

 

“I’m glad.” Dean smiled as he noticed Gabriel and Sam just staring at him, Dean turned as Sam took his hand.

 

“Gabe...This is Dean...my brother I was looking for all this time.” Sam stated as he looked at Gabe in tears. “Dean...this is my husband. Gabriel.” Gabriel let out a breath of pride at those words before Gabriel kneeled down to Dean. 

 

“It is a honor to meet my mate’s brother.” Gabriel choked out as Dean eyed him affectionately crossing his arms. 

 

“Don’t you  _ normally _ have to ask permission to marry into the family?” Dean teased.

 

“Y-Yes.” Gabriel choked out. “...If you permit it, may I have permission to mate your brother.” 

 

“...” Dean raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

 

“Dean.” Sam sighed. “Don’t give him a hard time.”

 

“I’m not, I just want him to answer one thing…” Dean spoke with a smirk. “...Do you love him?”

 

“What?” Gabriel blinked.

 

“Do you love my brother?” Dean repeated. 

 

“With my everything.” Gabriel breathed. “He’s...the only reason I breathe.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s had as he knelt. “I will beg if needed. I just wish for your blessing.”

 

“...Hmm.” Dean sighed affectionately. “I guess.” Dean eyed him. “Since Sam will cry if I say no.” Dean was lightly shoved by Sam as Sam moved to hug Gabriel before helping him to his feet.

 

“...Thanks, Dean...and sorry for calling you a whore and giving you such a hard time.” Gabriel cleared his throat, Dean waved it off with a shrug. 

 

“Gabriel, Why don’t I show you around?” Sam spoke. “See the bathrooms kind of tricky to find-” Sam spoke leading Gabriel away. Dean softly turned his attention back to Castiel who’s eyes glowed brightly. 

 

“Why don’t you sleep?” Dean asked. “You must be tired.”

 

“I actually have a lot of energy.” Castiel breathed giving Dean’s hips a gripping touch as Dean chuckled. 

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah. You’re still healing.” Dean commented. “We really shouldn’t use that angel grace for anything else.” Dean breathed lightly kissing him as Castiel’s hands followed the curves of Dean’s ass. 

 

“But you’ve never been touched by an atomic angel.” Castiel’s eyes glowed brightly as Dean eyed his face. “You’ll feel things that you never experienced before….Things that will make you feel from every cell of your body.” Dean chuckled at his needy hands. 

 

“An Atomic angel, huh?” Dean eyed his face.

 

“An angel filled to the brim with grace. Imagine the things I can do to  _ you _ with that power...” Castiel explained pulling Dean close as Dean chuckled.

 

“Keep promising like that, and I’ll definitely have to lock you down.” Dean laughed as Castiel eyed his face. 

 

“I do not mind...being locked down by you.” Castiel breathed against his lips as Dean’s smile faded from his face. Dean was taken back. 

 

“I’m….not like you Castiel.” Dean looked down. “I’m just a thief...a whore… I’ve never been anything more...I don't even know how to be anything else.” Dean shook at his words, as Castiel softly pulled him close, Dean covering his mouth as Castiel just held him. “I wouldn’t be good for anyone…”

 

“I think...you underestimate yourself very greatly Dean.” Castiel whispered lightly as tears slid down Dean’s face. “Anyone would be happy to be yours...especially me…” Dean softly nuzzled into Castiel’s chest as he held him, letting Dean hold out emotions. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m...killing the mood…” Dean whispered with a small laugh still wiping away tears.

 

“It’s okay...I think I just enjoy holding you more....” Castiel softly ran fingers down Dean’s spine as he nuzzled into Castiel. Castiel...just holding Dean till he fell asleep. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s body stirred as he felt Dean lightly twitch wiping some drool from his own cheek deep asleep, Castiel’s body use to the feeling of Dean being...so human. Little movements, little noises, little breaths. Dean’s body against his was like a much needed lullaby.

 

Castiel’s body barely reacted when Dean’s body was slowly moved off his own, the skin pressed against each other made a sound as Dean skin was pulled away from Castiel’s. Castiel was met with the cold of it. Castiel turned to go back to sleep but taking a deep breath of air felt...thick. It felt off. Castiel opened his eyes to see thick almost smoke or fog in the air. Covering everyone inside. Castiel’s eyes however fell to Dean who was being carried away in sleep by two angels in armor. This...wasn’t fog. It was sleeping gas. Used by angels for a silent attack. 

 

Castiel’s eyes flowed with power as he stood. 

 

“Let him go.” Castiel growled as the angel’s turn to him, two empty handed angels moved to attack Castiel as the others took Dean away. Castiel slammed the angels quickly killing them with his own angel blade. 

 

“Close it up!” A voice called as Castiel moved to the balcony, as an explosion caused the building to shake. Castiel barely hid on as some pieces of roof collapsed, the entrance was no longer open and people were still asleep by the gas. Castiel moved to Gabriel who he himself was knocked out by the gas. Touching him with the grace, Gabriel slowly started to wake. 

 

“Help me, we need the gas out. We need to get out of here and find Dean.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel got up moving away from Sam and went to try to expel the air. Castiel and Gabriel used their grace to contain the gas in a large ball before using their grace to purify the air. People were starting to wake up, as Lucifer coughed coming out of his own room. 

 

“Michael!” Lucifer called coughing till out of it.

 

“Gone.” Castiel spoke. “He’s been taken by metatron...Dean too.” 

 

“We got to go to save him. God knows what he will do-!” Lucifer spoke as Castiel grabbed his arm.

 

“Then do you know another way? The front isn’t an option for now. It will take days to get through there.” Castiel spoke.

 

“...I know a way. Come with me.” Lucifer spoke moving towards the back of the caves, Castiel and Gabriel moved to follow.

 

“Gabe?” Sam called coming out woozy as Gabriel turned stopping to run over to him. 

 

“Sam you shouldn’t be moving,” Gabriel spoke with worry as he helped him sit. 

 

“Gabe,” Castiel called. 

 

“I’ll catch up.” Gabriel spoke as Sam held his head. “Wait here, Dean and Michael are in trouble, we need to help him.” 

 

“Let me-” Sam panted weakly. 

 

“You are too weak.” Gabriel stated. “You need to trust me.” Sam weakly nodded as his eyes softly started to close again, Gabriel softly pressed a kiss to his cheek before bolting after Castiel and Lucifer. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s head was spinning as his arms hurt, he tried to pull them down but he couldn’t, Dean opened his eyes to see his arms were tied above his head on a cross. Dean tried to pull his hands away from the rope but he was tied tightly. Dean looked around to see he was tied onto a cross, michael on the cross next to him. Dean started to struggle as he watched angel soldiers placing more wood at the base of the cross. 

 

“L-Let us go!” Dean choked out as Dean struggled more. 

 

“Struggle all you want, sinner,” Metatron spoke coldly as Dean turned to look at Michael. 

 

“Michael! Wake up! Michael!” Dean called as Michael weakly reacted moaning as he slowly came to. 

 

“Scream all you want. No one can save you….” Metatron smirked. “...Especially your special castiel…” 

 

“C-Castiel?” Dean spoke upset as he struggled more. “You bastard! You better not have hurt him.”

 

“Sh sh sh,” Metatron smirked up at Dean. “Don’t be upset….You’ll be with him soon.” 

 

“YOU BASTARD!” Dean screamed and struggled more as Metatron turned to the crowd of angels who were standing behind a line of soldiers keeping them back. A lot were upset being forced to stand outside, forced out of their homes for the show. 

 

“MY PEOPLE!” Metatron spoke. “WE HAVE SINNERS THAT HAVE MADE GOD TURN FROM US! HAVE MADE US TURN TO SIN! TO REDEEM OURSELVES WE MUST SACRIFICE THIS MONSTERS TO SHOW WE ARE REPENTING FOR OUR SINS! WE MUST PURIFY OUR SIN WITH FIRE!” There were some protests but the angles formed a blockade with their spears, keeping them from stopping the burnings and stopping them from leaving.

 

“NO! STOP!” Dean screamed started to fight harder as Metatron smirked grabbing a torch from a guard as he stared up at Dean. “PLEASE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME! BUT PLEASE! LET MICHAEL GO!”

 

“Maybe next time...you’ll be careful who you turn away,” Metatron smirked as Dean struggled harder. 

 

“Go to hell.” Dean hissed, as Metatron grabbed his face eyeing it, Dean’s face starting to bruise. 

 

“Oh, how your little lips would have tasted…” Metatron eyed his lips before Dean spat in his face, Metatron backhanded him as Dean’s face. Dean’s head was spinning as Metatron set the wood below him on fire. Dean weakly tried to pull at his restraints as the fire spread. 

 

Metatron smirked as Dean whimpered and tried to struggle, the fire burned quickly as Dean started to cough. 

 

“M-Michael.” Dean coughed still trying to get michael to wake up. “Michael you need to wake up. Y-You need to run!” Dean coughed. 

 

“Dean?” Michael whispered weakly as Metatron eyed him. 

 

“Any last words Michael?” Metatron spoke, as Michael slowly started to come to, he struggled but he couldn’t...pull his hands away from the ropes. “Don’t bother…I made sure to temporarily dull your grace...You won’t be able to get out of this one...you and your devil’s spawn.” 

 

“S-Stop!” Michael panted struggling, as Metatron set the logs under his feet. Michael started to struggle harder tears starting down his face. “P-Please! M-My ba-” Michael got a gag shoved into his mouth. Michael coughed choking on the smoke and gag as Dean coughed harder. 

 

Dean’s fire was growing stronger, the flames burning at his feet, Dean’s lungs burned and he couldn’t breath. Dean was starting to lose conscious when he felt his arms be free and someone had picked him up bridal style. Dean’s eyes closed as he collapsed in their arms….

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel grabbed Dean from the cross, pulling him from the flames as Dean blinked weak eyes at him covered in ash and soot. Dean’s eyes weakly rolled into the back of his head as Castiel turned to see Gabriel had spared Michael who was coughing and less affected by the flames as Lucifer fought some angel soldiers, as well as the crowd joined to help him. Castiel flew up in the air once Gabriel had a good hold on Michael, Gabriel followed landing on the church. Castiel moved to the bell tower's door, opening the door he laid Dean on a old workbench as Gabriel helped Michael into a seat. 

 

“I-I’m okay.” Michael rubbed his belly coughing. “I’m okay.” Castiel softly pet dean’s hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning away. 

 

“Take care of them. I need to help Lucifer.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel nodded, rubbing Michael’s back as he coughed roughly before Castiel flew from the church but he didn’t make it down before Metatron slammed him into the side of the church. Castiel barely had time to dodge the angel blade that Metatron was attempting to stab him with.

 

“WHY WON’T YOU ALL JUST STAY DEAD?! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE HANDLED THAT MYSELF!” Metatron growled, as Castiel dodged each attempt, Castiel moved trying to attack him back. Castiel attempted to slam his elbow into Metatron’s face. Metatron grabbed Castiel’s arm, slamming him straight into the closest religious status. Castiel grunted in pain as his eyes glowed, as he raised his hand the glow of his grace released a light from Castiel’s hand. 

 

Metatron grunted as the light threw him back, flipping in the air, Metatron grunted in pain. Metatron attempted to get up. Castiel grabbed metatron’s wing, twisting it. Metatron screamed in pain before Metatron jumped up wrestling him to the ground as he tried to stab him with the angel blade. Castiel flipped him trying to stab it into his face, Metatron shoved him back causing him to trip over a church pew and toss his angel blade away in the fall. 

 

Metatron came at him screaming in anger as Castiel quickly grabbed his angel blade tossing it at metatron. It slammed into Metatron’s chest who’s eyes started to glow. Castiel watched Metatron’s body fall to the floor as the screams echoed outside the church. 

 

Castiel moved grabbing Metatron’s body, Lucifer kept trying to keep the angel’s at bay when Metatron’s body fell in the middle of the fight. Lucifer looked up to see Castiel on the top of the church, Lucifer nodded to Castiel as Castiel moved to return to Dean.

 

“Cas I tried to heal him. I’m sorry, he-” Gabriel tried to explain as Castiel shoved past him.

  
  


Dean lay on the table barely moving as Castiel moved to him in worry, Dean was in pretty bad shape. Wheezing when he breathed, his legs were horribly burned, and he seemed so weak. Castiel touched his forehead the light glowed from his hand but….Dean didn’t heal...he was...too far gone.

 

“No.” Castiel spoke, trying with both hands. “No. no! Dean take it back. Take back the Grace you gave me. Dean!” Castiel moved to press his mouth against Dean’s, as light poured from Castiel’s mouth lighting up Dean’s as Dean laid almost lifeless. Gabriel turned his head away upset covering his eyes as Dean started to cough sitting up his eyes glowing with grace as Castiel pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay...You’ll be okay…”

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“ENOUGH!” Lucifer screamed, the crowd and the soldiers stopped as Lucifer flew up into the air. “WHY ARE WE FIGHTING?! FOR HIM?!” Lucifer ushered to Metatron’s dead body. “ WE HAVE NOTHING TO FIGHT AGAINST! WE ARE ONE PEOPLE! THIS FIGHTING IS ENOUGH! WE NEED TO UNITE-” 

 

“We need god to help lead us!” Someone screamed. 

 

“We have god!” Lucifer spoke. “God had given us a sign and he has demanded change. He wants us to embrace love, stop discrimination, bring peace to everyone. Not just Gods angels or fallen angels... but humans as well!”

 

“What sign?!” Some screamed. “Show us your proof!” 

 

“The king is pregnant.” Bobby spoke as Lucifer turned to him. “I have checked him myself. The king is carrying a child...and Lucifer is the father.” 

 

“A man?” Another spoke. “A gay union?”

 

“The leader of the resistance?” One person yelled.

 

“Yes.” Michael spoke as he softly took Lucifer’s hand. “God did this to show us we were down the wrong path. We need to change...and this baby is the first step. I know I and the kingdom has failed you all...but give us another chance to try to make it right by you all.” Michael rubbed his belly. Lucifer pulled him close kissing his forehead before angel’s started to bow. Michael slowly started to bow back, showing respect to the people who gave him another chance. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One year later: Michael’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Michael help the young prince’s hands as the baby stumbled and walked in the market, Michael stared lovingly at the young prince who happily enjoyed his walks. The prince was getting older and was now a walking pro. The baby giggled letting go of Michael as one of the human venders ushered him over. 

 

“Adam.” The human cooed holding out a soft peach for him, which Adam took and sucked on as he walked. “Bye Adam, see you tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you, Gordon.” Michael laughed as the baby kept going attempting to run as he kept walking the stalls. A hand slid up Michael’s hips which Michael didn’t have to turn to see who. “You are going to be the death of me and so is he.” 

 

“Then my plan is working.” Lucifer teased. “Long running assassination attempt.” Michael laughed with love kissing Lucifer kissed him back. “Look at him go, he must just keep you busy running around.”

 

“How do you think I’ve stay in shape?” Michael commented. 

 

“Hey, Adam. You’re running too far ahead buddy!” Lucifer called as Adams paused turning towards his parents covered in peach. Before the young prince ran back, happily picked up by his father. Adam broke into laughter as Lucifer kissed his peach covered face. 

 

“Let’s go home and get you cleaned up,” Michael spoke as the parents turned back towards the castle.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked through the market easily finding his way to the main gate of the castle, the guards barely glanced at him before letting him in. 

 

“He’s in the Royal chamber.” The man spoke. 

 

“When will you leave him and mate me?” The other spoke. “I want homemade meals, hand delivered hot.” 

 

“Get a mate.” The first mate. “This one is taken.”

 

“Awh.” The other spoke.

 

“Bye guys.” Sam laughed as he walked into the castle. He walked into the royal chamber as Gabriel sat talking with the other guards about patrols and ways to protect the new walking prince who got into everything. “Gabriel.” 

 

Gabriel sat up from the plans and smiled at his mate before he walked over to him kissing him. 

 

“You don’t need to keep making my meals,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“I want to.” Sam spoke. “Besides I got time between my studies and I want to enjoy my times with you. Got time for lunch?” 

 

“Of course,” Gabriel stated as Sam took his hand and they walked towards the garden to have lunch.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean stood out from the front of the cottage holding his legs as he sat on the small patio chair, it was quietly as rain started to pour from the sky, Dean lightly glanced up when the sound of someone exiting the house made him turn. Castiel walked over with a cup of tea handing it to Dean. 

 

“Cold? Need a blanket?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“No...I don’t get cold anymore.” Dean stated his eyes glowing with angel grace, Castiel took a seat next to him on the chair pulling him close. Dean snuggled closer as Castiel nuzzled into him. “So I’m technically an angel now right? Do we know how long till it fades?”

 

“We do not.” Castiel whispered. “It could be anywhere from tomorrow until six million years from now….You’re the first person I known to have been able to keep and store grace...there’s no telling what will happen.” Dean nodded taking a sip of his tea. “It’s all up in the air. There’s no telling.” 

 

“But you’ll be there...to help me along the way...Right?” Dean spoke. “...So it won’t be too bad.” 

 

“Yeah.” Castiel smiled before softly kissing his face, Dean kissed back holding him ever so softly. “Who knows, we might just have centuries to figure it out.”

 

“I think I like the sound of that.” Dean curled into him with a loving sigh, as Castiel moved down holding him ever so tightly, listening to the beautiful sounds of rain…

  
  
  


**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
